the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dillydale
Dillydale AKA "The Happiest Place in the World" is a small city with a population of 31 located in either the United States or the United Kingdom (depending on which dub you watch. In this case, it's an American city). It is mostly inhabited by a species of shape people named after their personalities known as the Mr. Men and Little Misses. The city often plays a good role in THG, as the Arena is connected to it and they are dependent, receiving most of their resources from each other. Residents See Category: Dillydale Residents Holidays * Dillydale Day - The most important day of the year. During that time they get drunk and party hard. They also have a bonfire at midnight where they throw in things they no longer need. * Mr. Grumpy's Birthday - Yeah, they turned his birthday into a national holiday. That's how weird they are. Attractions *The Park - A great area for playing games, hosting picnics, having sex, and smoking weed *The Arcade - Where you go to play skeeball. Because of that, it's Chloe's favorite place. *The Movie Theater - A theater where you go to watch all kinds of movies. Ratings range from G to NC-17. *Sherude - A resturant owned by Mr. Rude, where you constantly get ripped off. And if you're feeling masochistic, you can also go there to get abused. *Rudeland - Another place owned by Mr. Rude, that's a crappier version of Disneyland. Like Sherude, you can also go there to be abused *The Lake - A lake that's pretty much unusable since the ground is riddled with litter and the water is tainted by sewage *The Cafe - The local hangout. Complete with a bar in which Mr. Stubborn works as the bartender. Don't take Mr. Rude's seat or he'll be pissed. *Miss Helpful's Laboratory - A laboratory where Miss Helpful conducts her insane experiments that go against human morality *The Dillydale Cemetary - A place where the deceased go to be buried (or come back as zombies if Miss Magic decides to play God) Media The residents of Dillydale are very fond of their media, though most of their shows are crap to people outside the town as they are full of low production values and they use the same actors (due to there only being 31 people living in the town). * Good Morning Dillydale ''- A talk show hosted by Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine. Extremely popular in Dillydale and fairly popular outside the town. * ''Shazam That's Good! - A music video show hosted by Mr. Messy. A success in Dillydale, but when it was pitched to MTV it only lasted half a season. * Trout Tuesday ''- A show that Mr. Grumpy is obessed with. The other people in Dillydale often question his tastes. * ''How Do They Do It? - ''A show hosted by Mr. Bump, where he interviews various Little Misses and Mr. Men. Not to be confused with the Discovery Channel series of the same name, though Mr. Bump one time got sued by them, resulting in its cancelliation. Dillydale TV still airs reruns of the show though. Outside the Town So far, the only fact known about the surrounding areas of Dillydale is that there's a forest, that the Arena is located almost a mile away from it to the west, and another town (that contains a Walmart) that's located several miles away to the east that you travel to via a highway. There also exists a psychiatric hospital and a police station among the outskirts of the city, though the location of the buildings are unknown. The 2008 Constitution of Beans Beans are the main ingredient to "meat" products in Dillydale. As a result of a group of bitchy SJW vegans led by Sam Manson protesting against the town, the Constitution of Beans was passed in 2008, outlawing the consumption of meat in Dillydale. Since the law was passed, all their meat products have been replaced with bean products (ex. beanburgers instead of hamburgers, beanloaf instead of meatloaf, and spaghetti and beanballs instead of spaghetti and meatballs). For some strange reason, bacon, salmon, liverwurst, hot dogs, and sardines aren't banned. Mr. Rude is the only citizen who is fond of this law. Connection to the Arena Like stated before, Dillydale and the Arena have a mutual relationship and are dependent on each other's resources. Also, the citizens occasionally vacation in the Arena just to watch all the crazy shit go on for entertainment. Quotes about the town * "Different colors, different shapes, different personalities, they're all equally annoying." - Anvil's friend Jackie * "Everyday is supposed to be happy in Dillydale!" - Mr. Happy * "Thank God there are only 30 dipshits living here." - Mr. Grumpy * "AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS CRAZY CITY OF WEIRDO TECHNICOLORED GEOMETRIC FIGURES?!" - Mr. GrumpyCategory:Locations Trivia * Most references to meat in ''The Mr. Men Show actually was replaced with references to beans. Though that was because the show's director is a vegetarian, and it had nothing to do with complaining vegans. * Farting in public is also apparently illegal in Dillydale and is punishable by everyone yelling your name loudly. Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Cities